Give me back my life
by Erzs
Summary: La verdad, es que no eran tan diferentes. BruceTasha. Bruce x Natasha. Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Canción por Papa Roach
**Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta cosa extraña.**

Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Día 5.

Canción: Give Me Back My Life por Papa Roach

* * *

Desde el momento del accidente, sabía que su vida estaría marcada. Sabía que era un ser extraño, que era un monstruo. Que tarde o temprano no podría controlar más a esa bestia en su interior y dañaría a aquellas personas que más quisiera.

Había deseado morir tantas veces. Había intentado suicidarse unas más. Había llegado al punto en que no sentía nada, en que no sabía si su vida era real o no. Estaba harto de tener que luchar contra estos sentimientos en su interior. Y no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo. Quería regresar a su vida de antes.

Ciegamente había tratado de huir, de escapar de esa maldición. Había huido a India, donde al menos podría ser útil y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Y ahí, en el fin del mundo fue donde la encontró. Más bien ella lo encontró a él. Y aunque al principio sabía que ella solo cumplía su misión, que solo seguía órdenes, la manera en que le hablaba, la manera en que parecía tan segura ante él… Simplemente era inevitable sentirse algo extraño cuando ella estaba cerca.

Claro que todo se acabó cuando reconoció el primer símbolo de miedo hacía él. Rio burlonamente al pensar que alguien como ella podía acercarse a un monstruo como él sin tomar precauciones.

Claro, a pesar de todo acepto su oferta. No por Fury, no por la seguridad mundial. Porque aquella pelirroja no podía desaparecer de su cabeza

…

Aunque ahora era formalmente una vengadora, aunque ahora tenía colegas y gente a la que podía llamar amigos, su pasado nunca dejaría de atormentarle.

Era una gran contradicción. Ella fue entrenada para asesinar, para obedecer y no crear lazos con nadie. Y ahora salvaba vidas, era una heroína.

Y aunque sus amigos parecían perdonarla, sabía que siempre la juzgarían. Siempre la mirarían y se preguntarían ¿A cuántas personas ha asesinado?

La manera en la que había sido creada le había borrado cualquier sensación de culpa, o al menos hasta que empezó a juntarse con esta "banda de héroes" que le hicieron crecer como persona. Que ahora habían jodido con su mente, haciendo que ella misma se reprochara todas aquellas cosas que había hecho.

A veces la culpa era tan grande que no tenía idea de cómo lograba llegar al siguiente día. O si lo sabía. Era en esos momentos cuando volvía a ser la espía rusa, la asesina, la Viuda. En esos día que bloqueaba cualquier emoción, cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener. Después de eso solía sentirse peor. Sentía que nunca sería una heroína del todo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder acabar con todos los culpables, con todos aquellos que hicieron que ella fuese así.

Por eso mismo no lograba comprender como Bruce soportaba la presión sobre sus hombros. No solo eso, como, la primera vez que lo halló, lo único que trataba era ayudar a esas familias en esa región tan alejada y tan empobrecida. Como después de todo lo que había vivido, aún tenía tanto que dar, tanta bondad en su corazón.

Y amor. Amor que por alguna razón había decidido dirigir hacía ella, como si no supiera lo dañada que estaba. Como si no supiera que todo lo que tenía terminaba roto.

…

Él le había quitado ese miedo. Le había quitado ese orgullo de enfrentar todos sus temores por su cuenta. Le había otorgado todo el amor que tenía en su ser.

Ella había logrado controlar al monstruo en su interior. Había logrado dominar su mente. Había logrado adueñarse de cada parte de él. Había aprendido lo que era amar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Juntos habían recuperado lo que era suyo. Había recuperado ese hueco en sus almas que tanto les hacía falta. No recuperaron sus vidas. Forjaron unas nuevas. Unas que, esperaban, esta vez fueran eternas.

* * *

Otra vez, cosas raras para encajar con la canción

La verdad me encanta esta pareja, y justo el fin de semana volví a ver Avengers así que me dije ¿Por que no?

Gracias por leer~


End file.
